parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bighorn Sheep
The bighorn sheep (Ovis canadensis) is named for its massive, spiral horns, which in the male can reach lengths of over a metre and weigh up to 14 kilograms, equalling the weight of the entire skeleton. The coat of this species is hairy rather than woolly, and coloured glossy brown in the summer, becoming paler in the winter. The hooves are black, the tail is short, and the rump has a conspicuous pale patch. The female’s horns, though large compared to some species of sheep, are much smaller than the male’s, and less curved. There is some debate regarding the taxonomy of the bighorn sheep, with variable numbers of subspecies recognised by different authorities. Roles * It played Sable Antelope in The Grizzly King * It played Jacchus in Fantasia (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Parasaurolophus in YELLOWSTONE ANIMAL *It played Black Hole in Battle For BFNAI Gallery Desertbighorn.jpg Two Bighorn Sheep.jpg bighorn-sheep.jpg BighornSheep.JPG Ovis Canadensis.JPG Bighorn Sheep.jpg RockyMountainBighornStance.jpg Bighorn-sheep-male-sniffing-female.jpg Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis).jpg 6493-004-9A40A729.png Sheep, Bighorn (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends).jpg ZT Bighorn.png RockytheBighornSheep.jpg IMG 0474.PNG Screenshot_20180120-205027.png Noah's Ark Elephants.png Simpsons Bighorn Sheep.png Bighorn sheep reader rabbit 1st grade.jpg Dexter's_Lab_Comic_Ram.png Bighorn sheep switch zoo.jpg R6.png Star meets Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep.png Mr. T the Bighorn Sheep.jpeg 4-pigs-wolf-ram-fmafafe.jpg Pixar-partly-cloudy-disneyscreencaps.com-296.jpg Stanley Griff Meets Bighorn Sheep.png Ram IC.jpg MM Bighorn.png Tom and Jerry Ram.png BTJG Bighorns.png MMHM Bighorns.png Riley and Elycia meets Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep.jpg the_bighorn_sheep_by_darcygagnon_d8dq1ox-fullview.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? M.R.-K.R.A.B.S..jpeg I.N.G.R.I.D..jpeg C.L.A.R.E.N.C.E..jpeg Books Noah's Ark Urials Cougars Snow Leopards Egg Eating Snakes Deer Spiders Bald Eagles Foxes Armadillos and Golden Eagles.jpg C89BBCD7-4953-48E6-AF17-99B1FDA93B8A.jpeg 61052A74-CCDA-430D-8FEF-EFD7A2FAABAB.jpeg 3ACD476E-2EAA-4103-ABC8-8741720F2FE1.jpeg 30BC8DCF-432E-4366-A2C3-CC37B3AB245E.jpeg 5FEF0BE9-8B08-4FF7-92AF-EC6486DE6B71.jpeg 03D1C04A-1093-4441-86B7-5173C981E237.jpeg C07AEE2F-B97D-4ED7-99B0-8C8FF958D7BF.jpeg 6299C1F1-B871-4530-A327-32E92D614092.jpeg 72608FD1-CEF3-4094-AE91-929A5E263375.jpeg DEA7B370-BE98-4919-8F59-C94D4B3D4B81.jpeg F878CA01-E768-4E97-95A8-BBE6D0D1F5AA.jpeg C61252F0-B7B0-4D88-97D2-2C813548053E.jpeg 5560FF08-9AB7-4647-B986-6C28E4B1E056.jpeg 21AA6F97-6858-4A70-AC20-F8CC2C4ACA5D.jpeg 183D359F-FFEC-54A7-C062-E74B8AA5E5F7.jpeg IMG 3131.JPG IMG_1729.JPG See Also * Dall's Sheep * Mountain Goat Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Bovids Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Canadian Provincial Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Martin Mystery Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals Category:Arctic Dogs Animals Category:Nordens Ark Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals